


Ave Imperator

by Aspareme



Series: Vade Mecum | Go With Me [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspareme/pseuds/Aspareme
Summary: Prompt: "A failed fundraiser for another undoubtedly unsuccessful mission", as written to Rufus Wainwright's rendition of "Hallelujah".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_wrote_a_smut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wrote_a_smut/gifts).



> A collection of Attack on Titan | Shingeki no Kyojin drabbles. 
> 
> I own nothing, and am just borrowing this sandbox. Any resemblance to persons or characters living or dead (and lets be real, in this fandom, they're mostly dead) is entirely coincidental. 
> 
> If a song was included in the prompt, it will be listed in the notes in order to enhance the reader experience.

The Survey Corps are overworked, underpaid, understaffed and overextended. They hunt the monsters. The Titans return the favour, and they are always successful. Levi knows the odds aren’t in their favour; they never are.

The lights are dim now in the gloaming of another failed fundraiser for another doomed expedition. The candlelight kisses Erwin, gilds his hair like the sunlight Levi still covets greedily. 

“Ave Imperator”, Levi whispers into the smooth skin of his throat, biting greedy kisses into pale flesh. “Morituri te salutant.” Erwin gasps a honeyed laugh as Levi slides to his knees, and that—that is triumph. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Ave Imperator, morituri te salutant" is what Roman Gladiators would say as they saluted the Emperor. It translates to, "Hail Ceasar, we who are about to die salute you". I expect Erwin studied the Classics, and I suspect Levi has a twisted sense of humour.


End file.
